pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Any/Rt Spirit Farmer
Uses spirits to solo farm small mobs in many areas. Attributes & Skills ' Non Ritualist primary professions' prof=any/Rt Channeling=10 Restoration=10 Communing=8of SpiritsVampirismBloodsongPainShadowsongof UnfeelingAuraOptional/build *Rangers, Elementalists, and Necromancers should invest 8+1+1 points into their primary attribute. This bar already has attributes modified to reflect this. *Other professions should dump the extra points into Channeling, or into an attribute line which they can use skills that may have use to them. Template Codes: *Warrior OQgjAihqoSXT+glTfTnNQTbiAAA *Ranger OggkchgYoKq01kPY5030ZD00mIAA *Monk OwgjAihqoSXT+glTfTnNQTbiAAA *Necromancer OAhjAihqoSXT+glTfTnNQTbiAAA *Mesmer OQhjAihqoSXT+glTfTnNQTbiAAA *Elementalist OghjAihqoSXT+glTfTnNQTbiAAA *Assassin OwhjAihqoSXT+glTfTnNQTbiAAA *Dervish OgijAihqoSXT+glTfTnNQTbiAAA *Paragon OQijAihqoSXT+glTfTnNQTbiAAA Ritualist primary professions ---- prof=Rt/any Channeling=10+1+1 Restoration=9+1 Communing=10+1 Spawning=7+1of SpiritsVampirismBloodsongPainShadowsongof UnfeelingAuraOptional/build *Optionals in variants Equipment * +20 energy staff (Example: Staff of the Forgotten). * Defensive caster weapon and shield sets. * Flatbow/Longbow for pulling. Usage * Before starting the farm, use the "Portal Glitch" method to save time. *See Videos for help* * Setup Spirits. * Pull mobs into them. * Watch mobs die. * Reproduce Spirits as necessary. Variants Whatever you find useful depending on the primary and secondary profession used. * Signet of Ghostly Might if dual farming with another Ritualist. * Ritual Lord if dual farming with another Ritualist. * Soul Twisting if dual farming with another Ritualist. ~ * Symbolic Celerity with Fast Casting for mesmer and ritualist signets. * Painful Bond for more damage from spirits * Dulled Weapon for added defense for spirits * Anguish can replace Spiritleech Aura if you are taking Painful Bond and Signet of Ghostly Might * Summon Spirits can replace Spiritleech Aura and Ritual Lord in areas where you have room to move (not recommended in areas with high amounts of AoE). * Spirit Siphon for reliable energy management * Drunken Master for quick movement over long distances. Farmable Areas Normal Mode *Defend Droknar's Forge *Lornar's Pass *Twin Serpent Lakes *Fog Nightmares outside of the Temple of Ages *Mineral Springs *Breaker Hollow *Raisu Palace *Rhea's Crater *Marga Coast *Nahpui Quarter (full mission clearance) *Tomb of the Primeval Kings *Sorrow's Furnace Hard Mode *Hulking Stone Elementals in Old Ascalon *Grawls in Witman's Folly *Minister Cho's Estate *Piken Square *Mantids/Kappas in Sunqua Vale and Kinya Province *Norn Fighting Tournament *North Kryta Province *Griffon's Mouth *Scoundrel's Rise *Caromi Tengu in North Kryta Province *Fissure of Woe *Underworld Notes http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10384445 Videos NOTE: In some of the videos consumables are used. You do not need them to use this build in any way. *Rangers Wanna Have Fun 4 A compilation of clips with this build at work with the epic Guild Wars remix by ytcracker *RRt UW Clear The Chamber NM *RRt UW Smite Run NM *RRt UW Twin Serpent Mountains NM *RRt UW Chaos Planes NM *RRt UW Spawning Pools NM *RRt UW Forgotten Vale NM *RRt FoW Forest of The wailing Lord NM *RRt Nahpui Feather Farming NM *RRt Defend North Kryta Titan Farm HM *RRt North Kryta Tengu Feather Farm HM *RRt Scoundrels Rise Vanquish HM *RRt Prophecies Boss Farming HM *RRt Factions Boss Farming HM See Also * Build:Any/Rt Norn Tournament Spirit Farmer * Build:Team - 2 Man Spirit Farmer - * Build:Team - MQSC Luxon FFF Ritway